Fall
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: The Doctor is afraid to fall, but Jack promises to be there to catch him when he does...


Fall.

"Doctor!"

"Jack! Jack, grab hold of me!" The Doctor leaned over the edge of the slowly collapsing structure, holding his hand out, urging Jack to take it...

The immortal looked up at him, as his one armed grip on the side-rail began to fail.

"Jack! Come on! Grab my hand!"

Jack saw the ground beneath The Doctor cracking, shifting, knew that if he took The Doctor's hand the roof below him would collapse under their combined weight... It was going to crack anyway, and when it did it would send the oblivious Time Lord crashing through more than ten stories of wood and steel and concrete, crushing him beneath the rubble.

"Jack!"

The Doctor's voice was distant now, like he was hearing it through a thick sheet of glass and Jack glanced at the hand extending down to him. If he took it he could kill them both... If he didn't, they would both die anyway... The Doctor, at least.

"Jack, now!"

Sound came rushing back to Jack and he glanced down at the debris covered concrete beneath him, the shifting structure beneath The Doctor's feet... The chances of them both surviving the drop was almost impossible... The chance of surviving a shower of crushing rubble was even less.

Jack looked up at the desperate look on The Doctor's face closing his eyes as he reached up, grasping The Doctor's hand in his... and he let go...

The Doctor felt himself falling as Jack pulled him over the edge, sending them spiralling quickly towards the ground. He felt Jack grab hold of him, both arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him on top of him as they fell, holding him tightly.

The ground was rushing up to meet them and still Jack refused to let him go... The Doctor yelled...

Jack screamed...

Jack felt the terrible, jarring impact as he hit the ground, back first, The Doctor still wrapped in his arms, slamming into him, crushing him into the pavement and making the impact that much harder and more painful.

He heard himself screaming, heard The Doctor yelling, shouting in the distance... and everything was dark and silent... Black.

The Doctor rolled off Jack, groaning, and wriggling out of his arms, shouting his name as the immortal lay limp and still. Dead. The Doctor waited. He waited for what would happen... It had to happen, or else... He didn't know what he'd do without Jack. The man had deliberately pulled him down with him, had saved him from the deadly impact... He just hoped Jack would make it...

There was a creaking behind them and the Time Lord looked back just as Jack woke up and grabbed the front of his shirt, rolling over him as the building collapsed.

"Oh, shit! This is gonna hurt!" Jack exclaimed, before throwing himself down, covering The Doctor with his larger frame and taking the full weight of the falling structure, his back being crushed again and he fell forward onto The Doctor as everything black again and he felt nothing...

The Doctor could feel Jack's large weight pressing down on him, smothering him, and he tried to push him off but was unable to move the limp frame. Jack's body was still warm and The Doctor found he was becoming increasingly warmer, almost as if Jack was radiating heat as he healed and all of a sudden he grew exceptionally hot as he gasped and started breathing again.

"Ouch! Oh, that hurt!"

Jack groaned and down at The Doctor, who gasped out; "Jack...! You're crushing me!"

"Oh, sorry..." He pushed some of his weight off The Doctor's chest, still weighted down by rubble, and said; "Wow, twice in one day... I'm scared I might be making a habit of this..."

"Yeah, me too... Agh! Remind me never to jump off buildings with you again..."

"You make it sound as though I'm coming with you...?"

"What? Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, if you'll let me."

"Who said I wouldn't?"

"Thought you travelled alone?"

"I do... mostly... Now could you get off of me? 'Cos I'm finding it just a little bit hard to breathe..."

"Hang on a minute. The last time you let me tag along with you, you left me _stranded_ on a satellite in the future and then took off with some blonde floozy whose mother kept trying to get you into bed!"

"Oi! Don't talk about Rose like that!"

"Well I'm only telling the truth. I mean, leaving her boyfriend to go tripping around time and space with you, then acting like she wasn't even the _least_ bit interested in _me_! Oh, and did I mention her mother!"

"Alright, yeah, Jackie aside, and I did _not_ do anything to provoke that, just so you know... Rose was not the _slightest_ bit interested in you, and...! Well, that's about it, really, and may I enquire? What is the _point_ of this conversation anyway! And will you _please_ get off!"

"No."

"What? What do you mean, '_no_'?"

"No. Not until I know where I stand."

"At the moment, right over my rib cage!"

"Stop avoiding my question, Doctor, 'cos if I go with you I'm not gonna be dropped off on the nearest planet when you get tired of me again! If I go with you, I'm there to stay! Can you deal with that, Doctor? Because if you can't then please, Doctor, tell me now!"

The Doctor shifted under Jack's weight, and Jack stared down at him, his gaze hard.

"Jack, I..."

"Look at me, Doctor. You _never_ look at me. What are you afraid of? That you can't lie to my face!"

"No, Jack, I..."

"Look at me." He repeated, firmly, and the Time Lord met his gaze, suddenly feeling the need to find the right words and say them. He'd always been good with words but now they seemed to fail him, and as Jack stared down at him, holding his eyes, The Doctor finally found the words he'd never been able to speak before, and when they came he couldn't stop them coming until they were all out.

"Jack, I didn't abandon you... I _never_ abandoned you. Yeah, I left, but I had to. You have _no idea_ what was going through my mind when I left you there... _No idea!_ I left because... Because I was scared, Jack. I was afraid of losing you completely, so I... I pushed you away. I was confused, Jack, about you, about me, about us... I knew what had happened, Jack, I was afraid of _not_ losing you! These, these _feelings!_ They're not _normal!_ Not right! At least not for me...!"

"And what makes you so special?" Jack asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm a Time Lord, Jack, the last of the Time Lord's; I'm not supposed to feel... I Well, I can't... I mean, if I _let_ myself feel attached, to anyone, they always end up getting hurt..."

"So you _do_ feel something, then?" Jack pressed himself closer to The Doctor. The pile of debris was really hurting his back, but he wasn't moving until he heard what he needed to hear...

"I..."

"I need to hear you say it, Doctor. I'm not letting you run off without me again, and I _need_ to hear you say it!"

"Jack, I..." He glanced away again and Jack pulled The Doctor back to face him.

"Look at me, please, Doctor... I need you to say it... I need you to _mean_ it! Please..."

The Doctor gazed up at the desperate look in Jack's eyes, and felt the same desperate need, the same crushing loneliness and yearning that he saw in Jack's bright blue eyes.

"Jack, I... need you, with me, and I need... _you_ Jack. I _need_ you..." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, and steeling himself for what he was about to say. "Jack... I love you..." The Doctor's voice had dropped to a quiet whisper, and he was now trying to look anywhere but at Jack.

Jack gently gripped his head in one hand, and leaned right down so that he was less than an inch away from The Doctor, and spoke quietly in his ear. "Thank you, Doctor." Then he leaned down even further and kissed The Doctor full on the lips, slipping his tongue into the Time Lords mouth and pressing even closer to him.

The Doctor resisted at first, afraid to let himself go so easily, so soon... but then Jack moved his leg and The Doctor let his head hit the ground, gasping slightly, and Jack decided to take advantage of the Time Lords open mouth, pushing his tongue in further.

The Doctor gave in completely, for the first time in his long life, his head spinning, and groaned loudly as Jack moved again, the hardness at the front of his pants brushing against The Doctor's leg, and he pushed Jack off him a little, gasping out; "TARDIS... now...! Not here...! Too many people trying to kill us...! Oh!"

"Yeah, good point..." Jack said, throwing the rubble aside and pushing his way out of the pile of debris, grabbing The Doctor in his arms and running through the pile of boards and bricks towards the spot where the TARDIS was parked.

Jack fumbled in The Doctor's pocket for a second and pulled out the key, fitting it to the lock and pushing open the door, staggering in and flicking it shut with his foot. When he finally located the bedroom Jack dropped The Doctor on the bed, climbing over him again, and pushing his jacket and shirt off his shoulders, tossing them aside and pulling his own shirt over his head.

Jack kissed The Doctor again, running his hands down the Time Lords bare chest, and this time The Doctor responded by wrapping his long legs around Jack's waist, his hands wandering reverently over Jacks firm, toned chest.

Jack slid a hand down The Doctor's body, undoing his pants and sliding them over his ankles, a mischievous look on his face as he grabbed The Doctor's cock in his hand and stroked firmly.

The Doctor gasped loudly, and gave an involuntary buck, which only encouraged Jack to take his own pants off and begin rubbing against him, rather feverishly.

"Gah..! Jack...! Wait...!"

Jack paused, looking down at the Time Lord, confused. "What? Am I being too rough?"

"No, you're fine... More than fine, actually... Great! It's just, that I..."

"Doctor!"

The Time Lord blinked. "Yes?"

"You're babbling again."

"Oh, sorry... I'm just... kind of... ahh..."

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, that's the one... Nervous, yeah..."

"About what?"

The Time Lords face suddenly turned red with embarrassment, and Jack stroked the side of his face, reassuringly.

"It's just... That I've never really done this before... Ever... With, er, anyone..."

"Oh! Wait... You mean _ever_ ever?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... nine-hundred-and-three years and you've _never_ been in _any_ kind of relationship before? I mean one that actually counts as a relationship...?"

"Nope. Never."

Jack looked kind of sad for a minute, and then his face split into a wide, slightly triumphant grin. "Lucky me than, huh? I mean, it's not like I haven't considered cornering you like this before but every time I tried something was shooting at us! That and it's not everyone who gets to deflower a nine-hundred-and-three year old Lord of Time..."

"Uhm... wow. Actually, I'm kind of flattered..."

"Hmmm, good. I take it you won't mind if I continue than...?" He gave The Doctor's knob a light tug, sending the Time Lords mind spinning again, as Jack lowered his head and licked The Doctor's neck, nipping playfully.

"Aaahh... Jack! Do you have to...? Oh!" He grunted loudly as Jack suddenly took the direct approach, holding still while he waited for The Doctor to adjust, still nipping his throat lightly.

The Doctor felt his blood boiling, his hearts racing, as he felt Jack slide in, quickly. At first there was a small amount of pain, but then it subsided into a feeling of intense pleasure, and the Time Lord moaned, loudly, thrusting his hips forward.

"Jack! Move...! Now!" The Doctor gasped, curling his hands into Jack's hair and pulling him down, shoving his tongue into Jack's mouth, surprising them both.

Jack grinned, and pulled back enough to say; "Eager, aren't we?"

The Doctor made a strange whining sound in his throat, and nodded, pushing against Jack's hips, impatiently. Jack laughed, and said; "You know, you'd think after nine-hundred years you'd have learned how to be patient...?"

"Jack, I am a nine-hundred-and-three year old virgin! Shut up and do me!" The Time Lord growled, and Jack grinned triumphantly again, and started moving, slamming himself forward into The Doctor, fiercely.

"Ah! Jack! _Jack!_"

"Oh, god! You have _no idea_ how long I've wanted to do this!" Jack gasped, and The Doctor gripped his hair, tightly, panting sharply, his brain spinning again, and he couldn't control the loud moans and grunts that issued from him, as Jack slid in and out of his body, making him spasm, and shudder violently.

'_Oh, my god! Nine-hundred years and I can't believe I've never tried this!_' The Doctor thought, revelling in the feel of Jack, so hot and thick inside him, brushing against his tight walls with every stroke – and then Jack hit something deep inside him and the Doctor screamed, clawing at his back insanely, losing the last of whatever little control he had had and giving himself over to Jack completely, losing himself to the intense pleasure building up inside him.

The Time Lord was suddenly glad that Jack had forced him to say it... Had made him realise just _how much_ he really wanted this, and for once, he was glad he was immortal... Jack wouldn't die on him - couldn't. There was no longer any reason for him to push Jack away to protect him... Before Rose had brought him back to life – had given him the power to heal – the Time Lord had refused to let himself be close to Jack. Had refused because he knew he would lose him – knew he would die – and he hadn't been able to handle that.

But Jack couldn't die now. Wouldn't leave him alone, and heartbroken. He could love him now. Love him without fear of someday losing him. Jack would be with him forever now, and they would travel the universe, the stars, and time itself together, and Jack wouldn't leave him.

The Doctor finally let himself feel for Jack what he had always been afraid to feel, and he opened up that deep and untouched place in himself, that he had kept locked up and hidden away for so long. He let Jack see everything that he was. He let him see, as no one else had ever seen, the true essence of the Time Lord.

The Doctor's power radiated from him like heat from the sun, and Jack gasped, loudly, as he was suddenly in The Doctor's mind, seeing as if they were his own thoughts, his own memories, his own feelings. The Time Lord opened the gates and bridged the link between their minds, letting Jack see and feel everything that he had ever experienced.

Jack felt the Time Lord's silent rage, and fear, and anger. Felt his pain, and his sorrow, his loss and his joy, his hope, his compassion and, somewhere right in the forefront, his utter love of all things living - a love that couldn't be quelled even by the terrible loss of his planet, and his people.

Jack suddenly understood all too well why The Doctor had left him - The immortal Time Lord loved him too much to lose him. He had already lost so much that he cared about. He couldn't bear losing one thing more. Not something - _someone_ - that he cared about this much.

Jack felt The Doctor's anguish at the moment that he'd been shot down by the Dalek's, the rage he'd felt towards their entire species for having taken from him everything that he had ever loved, and he felt his fierce, savage joy when Rose had destroyed them... But there was also regret - mourning for a failed species, lost entirely.

And then there was a wild joy that had leapt silently through him when he had seen Jack alive again, but also a fear of it. A fear of knowing that he couldn't leave him, that he could stay forever and not die... A fear of being able to let himself have what he wanted, so desperately...

The Doctor's emotions and memories were becoming rather intense, and chaotic, and Jack tried to focus on only one of them. He saw only The Doctor's love for him, and for life, and Jack thought he heard himself scream.

The sound brought him crashing back to the present, and when he looked The Doctor's eyes were dark, and wild, unfocussed. Jack realised then that he wasn't the only one who had copped a mental and emotional barrage of memories and thoughts. The Time Lord had seen in his mind too.

Jack thrust foward, sharply, and screamed again as The Doctor's body suddenly felt boiling hot around him. The Time Lord made a high keening sound as he felt Jack twitch, and release inside him, and he made a mess of Jack's chest and abdomen.

The Doctor lay, shuddering and panting, beneath the shuddering immortal, and he wondered if the wild look in Jack's eyes was mirrored in his own.

"Hey, Doctor...?"

"Yeah...?"

"You're eyes changed colour... They're black."

'_What!_' "What!"

"Your eyes. They're black."

"So are yours."

"Huh?"

"It's a... Time Lord thing. It... Happens sometimes."

"Oh, okay, but... it'll fade, right?"

"Oh, yeah, it'll fade. Eventually..."

"How long is eventually?"

"Uhm... I dunno, exactly..."

"I know why you left."

"Hu... What?"

"I said I know why you left." Jack said, gazing down at the Time Lord. "You were afraid of getting me killed, and... not being able to get me killed."

The Doctor nodded. "You thought I didn't want you." There was a note of sadness in The Doctor's voice, and Jack realised that he hated having hurt him like that. Hated knowing that Jack had thought he didn't want him.

"I know you want me now." Jack said, quietly, and he bent down, kissing The Doctor softly, smiling a little when he gave a small moan. "See... I told you 'you couldn't resist my charms forever...'"

The Doctor wriggled a bit under him, and said; "Why is it that even when we're saving the world, jumping off buildings, or getting shot at you still always manage to somehow end up on top of me?"

Jack grinned. "I dunno, Doctor. I guess maybe it's just fate or something... Like, maybe I was _meant_ to be on top of you! A fixed point in time, you could say."

"You know, for once, Jack, _I_ want to be the one who lands on top..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, really."

"I guess we could arrange that..."

"Really?"

Jack nodded, rolling off him. "Yeah."\

"Really, really?"

"Yeah, really, really."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean... Okay, well, yes I did."

Jack grinned again, and said; "So... Now that we've managed to get our personal issues out of the way, are we going to get back to saving the world now" 'Cos there's still a really big, nasty, slimy, smelly alien running around out there destroying things, and personally, I'd really like to have a world to go back to after this... Oh! Sorry..."

"It's okay... and, yeah, we are definitely gonna get back to saving the world now... What did you say before about water?"

Jack threw The Doctor his shirt and pants, and pulled on his own clothes, and his coat. "I think it's susceptible to water."

"Water!"

"Yeah, water. There's none where it comes from, and I think the elements in the water, or some of them, at least, are deadly to it. Lethal."

"Well, that would help a lot, but which ones? I mean, if we can isolate the exact elements that are harmful to it then maybe we might just stand a chance of stopping it... What?"

Jack was laughing hysterically as The Doctor pulled on his jacket, and he said; "Listen to us!

It's like we've done this a thousand times already!"

"Well, _I_ have."

"No, I mean both of us. Together."

"Jack, we were _made_ to do this! Together! It's like, it wasn't just a coincidence that _you_ came back immortal, and everyone else... left."

"I don't believe in coincidence, Doctor."

"Neither do I. Now, come _on!_ We've got a _billion_ lives to save!"

The Time Lord grabbed Jack by the hand, and pulled him out of the TARDIS, yanking the door shut behind him. They ran towards the centre of the city, adrenaline coursing through them, and as they reached the 'danger-zone' The Doctor stopped, and looked at Jack excitedly.

"Oh, and Jack, by the way..."

"What?"

"I know what happens if you live to be a billion years old..."

"Wait, really? What!"

The Doctor grinned, and pulled him behind a wall. "Sorry... I can't tell you... Spoilers."

Jack gave him a look, and the Time Lord grinned to himself, and thought; '_That ought to give Jack something else to bug me about for a good few thousand years..._' and they raced off to save the world again...

***Fins.*** (For now...) lol.

A/N: Firstly, I know the Doctor is not actually a virgin in the series but I kinda changed it for the sake of the story. Lolz. So yeah. Also, thanks to those people who pointed out a few of the little mistakes I did happen to miss when I originally edited this and I've now done my best to fix them. Lolz.


End file.
